cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Accord
, Terran Empire and the Arizona bloc . }} * The Apparatus ' ' * PPO (link) bloc * Arizona * CCC (link) * Terran Empire (link) * RIA (link) * UCoN (link) * KoH (link) LoA * OBR (link) Other * Signatory of The Covenant (link) * Protector of Galactic Imperium |forumurl = http://s15.zetaboards.com/The_Shadow_Accord/index/ |joinurl = http://s15.zetaboards.com/The_Shadow_Accord/forum/78203/ |offsitememberlisturl = |ircchannel = #TSA |ircurl = http://irc2go.com/webchat/?net=Coldfront&room=TSA |othernotes = |statsdate = 12 Mar 2012 |totalnations = 18 |totalstrength = 307,397 |avgstrength = 17,078 |totalnukes = 69 |score = 1.43 |rank = -- }} Reformation from TSCE to TSA The last couple of months of TSCE's existence were difficult and arduous, bringing effective change was made harder still by forums limitations, and the lack of engagement and activity displayed. It was always destined to create a quagmire, if not appropriately handled. The most effectual and long lasting reform, believed by the Emperor, was to reform TSCE into a new, dynamic, creative and open alliance, the like of which has never been seen in either TSC or TSCE's respective histories. This vision was shared by the membership of TSCE, from consul to member and captain to general. As a result, TSCE came together and began work on their new alliance, subtly improving the elements that were lacking in TSCE and improving on the already present strengths, as well as the giving of a new image, as well as a new flag to fly above TSA. All of the work by its members made TSA possible, and so TSA was created and not reneged upon. A new era had begun, one that sees the alliance stronger than ever before. The Shadow Accord's Constitution Article I: Introduction The Shadow Accord TSA formally TSCE, was founded on January 2011 as a successor state by Emperor E.Grievous, it is an active black sphere alliance. The Shadow Accord is dedicated to economic management and technology trade and always will be. The Shadow Accord also believes that active military is needed to protect both its investments and members. The Shadow Accord considers the economic growth of each of its members to be of the highest priority, and that each member is of the utmost importance. The Shadow Accord will not hesitate to protect its investments and members with military force and will do all in its power to end any conflict which arises to threaten the stability of The Shadow Accord. Article II: Reaffirmation The Shadow Accord TSA has been, will be, and will forever continue to be the alliance that was envisioned by its founders. The Shadow Accord holds its constitution as the highest document of law within its confines, and its members are proud to uphold its letter. Article III: Ethos The Shadow Accord's ethos outlines the disposition in which we earnestly strive to achieve. Through altruistic and cohesive means we seek to create, develop and maintain a safe, secure, stable and serene alliance, free from both avarice and ambivalence. TSA will coalesce to foster a friendly and helpful alliance in which to join, work and present the opportunity for individuals to place their input into an alliance which furtively pursues such matters. Article IV: Purpose The Shadow Accord's highest priority is the economic and technological development of its members, and the protection of its investments and members from any and all threats that arise to threaten the stability of TSA. Article V: Admission into The Shadow Accord Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Current Resource 1: Current Resource 2: Team Color: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: You must follow these basic guidelines: 1) No member may post pornographic images 3) No member may declare war on another nation without permission 4) No member may spy on another nation 5) Treat fellow members and diplomats with respect 6) If you agree to a 'tech deal' you must stick with it 7) If you wish to leave TSA you must re-pay the start-up aid you received upon acceptance, if not re-paid military action may be taken. 8) If you have been apart of the mega aid scheme you must pay back the loan to other members as decided by the Grand Moff of Finance By signing up and requesting to become a Shadow Accord member you agree that: 1) You are not on any active black lists 2) You are not part of another alliance 3) You are not involved in any wars 4) You are not aiding warring nations 5) You are not a target of another alliance 6) You will follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Accord. 7) All previous alliances must be disclosed 8) Your team color is strong suggested to be black, but exceptions are made. Final decision will be made by The Imperial Senate, an interview by the Senate will be conducted if deemed necessary, or if requested by the applicant. Exceptions to Admission Requirements or Processes can also be requested by the applicant to the Senate. Reason for denial of application may or may not be shared. Any infraction of the Laws, Procedures, Constitution, or Application Process will result in punishment including, but not limited to, expulsion from TSA. Article VI: The Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is the main governing body of The Shadow Accord. It is composed in order of power, authority and prestige, foremost The High Moff, his appointed Advisor and then the Grand Moffs and finally their Moffs. The High Moff will usually preside over all senate meetings, but his appointed Adviser may preside in The High Moff's absence. Should The High Moff become incapacitated then his appointed Advisor will become acting leader, and should the appointed Advisor become incapacitated then The Imperial Senate will take direct control of The Shadow Accord with each having equal voting power, until such time a new leader can be elected from within The Imperial Senate. Members of The Imperial Senate may propose new legislation and propose changes to TSA, each of whom have 1 vote. Members of TSA may become a Grand Moff by putting their names forward during elections, or by appointment. The Imperial Senate is expected to work with one another at all times, using communication, friendship, and leadership skills for the improvement of the alliance. Crossover is to be expected and encouraged. vSenate members should have their own department in order before they attempt to help elsewhere. No Senate member should make authoritative decisions without the consent of the head of that department. No Senate member should make sweeping measures within, or outside of their own department without consulting, and gaining the consent, of the entire Senate or High Moff. Communication shall serve as a key function within TSA. The titles and roles of the offices held by The Imperial Senate are as follows: The High Moff has supreme control over TSA. He has the power to appoint and dismiss senate, ambassador and military members at his own discretion, but will justify any dismissal that may occur. The High Moff chairs Senate meetings, directs senate discussions on policy, examines issues that the senate wishes to promote, and directs senate strategy. The High Moff reserves the right to alter any part of TSA at his discretion, but will convene with The Imperial Senate about such alterations. The High Moff's Advisor is responsible for conducting alliance related duties in coordination with The Grand Moff of each department. The Advisor assists The High Moff in directing The Imperial Senate and in promoting senate policies. He also maintains the right to alter any part of TSA in times of emergency if The High Moff is not present, but must confer with the remaining Imperial Senate about such alterations. The Advisor is also responsible, along with The High Moff, for maintaining the stability, and security of TSA. The Grand Moff of Defense is responsible for the day-to-day military and intelligence activities of TSA. He serves as the leader of the armed forces during war and is responsible for the implementation of military strategy, including the appointment and training of legion leaders. He is chiefly responsible for military and intelligence actions in times of war, answering only to the High Moff, or in his absence, the High Moff's Advisor. The Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs conducts international relations on behalf TSA. Their responsibilities include the drafting, negotiation, and ratification of treaties and agreements, the management of all embassies internal and external and diplomats in conjunction with The High Moff and his/her Advisor, and being present on the home and allies IRC channels and handling any disputes that may arise with other alliances. They should also keep track of global news, report to the Senate on how, if at all, it effects TSA, and report alliance achievements and news to our allies and friends. The Grand Moff of Internal Affairs manages all internal issues of TSA. Their responsibilities include reviewing and resolving disputes between members, ensuring compliance with all rules and regulations, monitoring the progression and activity of members, providing assistance and advice to members, ensuring guides are up-to-date and understandable. He will also be in charge of managing the membership academy, mentorship program and bringing any concerns to the attention of The Imperial Senate. The Grand Moff of Finance is responsible for the organization of finance, trade and technology, both internally and externally. These duties include drafting technology contracts between alliances, importing and/or exporting, actively encouraging members who should sell tech to sell it, assisting members who wish to buy/sell technology. monitoring member’s compliance with technology regulations and acting accordingly. Approving or denying financial aid requests, managing startup-aid payments, providing assistance to members seeking trades and/or circles and ensuring members trade slots are filled appropriately. The Grand Moff of Recruitment directs TSA's recruitment efforts. He is responsible for overseeing the entire recruitment process, which includes directing recruitment for maximum efficiency, starting and managing recruitment drives, establishing the start-up aid policy, and accepting or denying the applications of new applicants. Moffs will be subject to the rules and regulations as stated by their Department Leader. They will be constrained to their specific department unless specifically asked to assist elsewhere. Moffs will serve as assistants to the Senate members in their respective departments. These positions are to be appointed by the respective Senate members. Moffs can voice their opinions in Senate votes, but do not have voting power outside of regular public voting. Article VII: Military, War, and Diplomacy All members will have direct control over their military, but are expected to mobilize if a war were to occur, members are also expected to follow orders by Grand Moff of Defense and their respective legion leaders. Declaring war requires a unanimous vote by The Imperial Senate. A unanimous decision must be reached by the Senate within 36 hours. If a unanimous decision is not reached, a vote will go public and a majority of the public can approve a Declaration of War. This vote will last 24 hours. Following an approval by The Imperial Senate, there will be a 12 hour period in which the public can block the Declaration with a 2/3rds vote. Following a denial, there will be a 12 hour period in which the public can approve the Declaration with a 2/3rds vote. Intelligence: No spying is allowed by any method, especially outside game mechanics. In-game spying is authorized during war times only. All intelligence activities must be brought to the attention of the Senate as a whole. Tech Raiding: "Tech-Raiding" is forbidden in The Shadow Accord under all circumstances. If you are on the receiving end of a 'Tech-Raid', you must bring it to the attention to The Imperial Senate immediately. Ghosting: Any nation caught ghosting TSA without authorization will be given a chance to either apply for membership, or change AA. If neither is done within an unspecified period of time, said nation will be subject to all means of warfare available, becoming a target of TSA, its allies, and friends. Defense: If an altercation ensues, outside of open warfare, between a member of TSA and another legitimately aligned nation, a cease fire order will be given. The cease fire order will remain active until said message is read, at which point a cease fire and delegation for reparations is expected. If the message shows as read without a response from the attacker, or any attacks are conducted after said message is sent, he will be a valid target for all of TSA, its allies, and friends. Diplomatic measures between alliance governments will be attempted in addition to the above listed measures. If an altercation ensues between a member of TSA and another illegitimately aligned nation, they will become a target of all means of warfare available, becoming a target of TSA, its allies, and friends. Offense: In the event that a member of TSA attacks a legitimately aligned nation, the member will be seen as a rogue nation, and it will be expected that a counter attack would ensue upon the member in question by the nation and its alliance. Delegation will be sought in attempt to correct the action, but reparations will not be provided to or from any uninvolved nation. In the event of an open Declaration of War, it is assumed that nuclear weapons can, and will be used, unless specifically stated by the government within the Declaration. Article VIII: Treaties, Amendments, War & Measures Treaties will require a majority vote by The Imperial Senate. Following an approval or denial by the Imperial Senate, there will be a 36 hour period in which the public will be allowed to approve or deny the treaty with a 2/3rds vote. Amendments to the Constitution can be submitted to the Senate for consideration. Amendments to the Constitution require a majority vote by the Senate. Following an approval or denial by the Imperial Senate, there will be a 36 hour period in which the public can approve or deny the amendment with a 2/3rds vote. All other measures that require official government decision will be decided in the same process as above. With a majority vote by the Senate, and following, the option to reverse the Senate decision with a 2/3rds vote. The option to exercise this vote in all matters is the responsibility of the public, and not the burden of the Senate. The Imperial Senate will uphold all contractual obligations to the letter, as specified within the document in question, and as relating to the charter. We also recognize that there be no requirement of a document to come to the aid of our friends and allies if the need arises, whether it be via military need, financial need, or otherwise. 2/3rds vote refers to 2/3rds of the votes acquired in the poll and does not mean 2/3rds of the entire alliance has to vote for the document to pass. Article IX: Voting Periods and Requirements Elections will be held every 4 (four) months for the position of High Moff. A simple majority of the populations vote is required to win an election. All Senate Votes will last a period of 72 hours, unless specifically stated otherwise within the Constitution. Missing votes will not be counted and a decision can be made as long as 3 Senate members vote. If less than 3 Senate members vote, the measure will be submitted to the public. All public votes will last a specified period of time as indicated within the constitution. If no time is set by the constitution, the Senate will choose a time frame of no less than 24 hours, but no longer than 1 week. Missing votes will not be counted. Senate members are expected to vote in public polls, and have the right to plead their case to the public during the voting period. Hierarchy of The Shadow Accord *The High Moff *Adviser *The Grand Moffs *Moffs *Generals *Members Previous Treaties Wars and Battles A list of Wars in the history of TSA Operation Custers Last Stand was named so due to the sheer difference in numbers between TSA and R&R (a sanctioned alliance, with 200+ members, and an alliance score over 25.) Acting as a political deterrent for anyone trying to counter R&R, FOK declared war on TSA in support of their ally. Although this negated TSA's attack and resulted in R&R ignoring them due to FOK nations competing over limited war slots, TSA fought valiantly and were commended for their enthusiasm. Below you can see a list of TSAs stats in comparison to before/after war. History of The Shadow Accord *20 January 2011 TSA is founded from the ashes of TSCE: TSA's Founding *20 January 2011 All treaties from TSCE carry over to TSA: TSA Treaty List *26 January 2011 CORN becomes a Protectorate of TSA: CORN-TSA Protectorate Treaty *7 February 2011 TSA climbs to the 100th ranked alliance! *22 February 2011 TSA reaches a milestone 5.0 alliance score. *14 March 2011 TSA adds a Judicial Branch to its government. *1rst of April 2011 TSA selects an alliance motto: Are We Not Merciful? *22 April 2011 TSA signs The Covenant. Announcement *30 April 2011 TSA takes FTC as a protectorate *4 May 2011 TSA reaches a milestone 6.0 alliance score. *9 June 2011 TSA slightly restructures itself, changing names of positions from Senators to Secretaries, Removing the 2 Consuls (Commander and Vizier) and replacing them with a Grand Vizier and The Secretary of Defense Supreme Commander respectively. The Judicial Branch is eliminated. Small Changes to the constitution are made, mainly regarding name positions changes. *5 July 2011 TSA announces that it will be hosting the Black Alliance Diplomatic Advancement Sphere Summit, or BADASS *3 August 2011 TSA creates the position "Secretary of Colonization". This position is set to oversea all relations that pertain to TSA outside of CN in games such as Project Terra and Nation States. *4 August 2011 TSA reverts back to Consul positions (dropping Supreme and Grand). *24 August 2011 TSA creates the positions "Mayor(ess) of the Bazaar" to oversee fun and games on the forum. *26 August 2011 TSA adopts Grand Moffs and Moffs in favor of Secretaries and Aids receptively. *9 December 2011 TSA's protectorate FTC modifies its treaty to include optional defense and aggression clauses between the two parties. Linky *11 December 2011 TSA enters its first war declaring on R&R in defense of Asgaard and LoSS. DoW *12 December 2011 FOK counters TSA for its declaration on R&R. DoW *12 December 2011 FTC declares on R&R in support of TSA. DoW *27 December 2011 TSA, FTC, FOK, R&R agree to white peace. *30 December 2011 TSA is lost several members, including founders, leaders, and active participants to either inactivity, members leaving for other alliances, or certain government members forming The Nephilim of Termina. *28 February 2012 TSA joins the bloc Arizona *6 March 2012 TNoT rejoins TSA in hopes to Restore it after fatal inactivity plagues the alliance. More info here *7 March 2012 Founding and long time members ConRed, DarthRevan, Exar and Thomas F return to TSA to form a reformation of the alliance. *21 March 2012 TSA finishes its first election following the Reformation period, and begins the Restoration Period. *16 April 2012 TSA updates its Constitution fulfilling the last wish of the First and Last Emperor of TSA, E.Grievous. Announcement *17 April 2012 TSA puts the final touches on the Restoration Period, and moves to a Revitalization Period, focusing on recruitment, building stronger ties between its friends and allies, and improving internally. *21 May 2012 TSA makes its final announcement. In it they announce that they will merge into the Apparatus. The TSA AA will be under the protection of the Apparatus and the Arizona bloc. See also